An Unexpected Twist
by Necris Overlord
Summary: A new threat from Eggman is here, this time it isnt Shadow doing the dirty work, my first fanfic so expect to find some flaw's, but please be not so harsh in reviews,thanks,Part2 is up, part 3 is being worked on, thankyou for your time taken to read this.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Twist.**

Location:Space Coloney ARK

A black figure was standing on one of the platforms near the meteor herd area, his black head quills with crimson stripes on each one of them swaying gently from the breeze, thanks to the air vacuum he activated, he was now able to produce air in space. His black torso with a patch of white fur, his long legs stood slightly apart,a crimson stripe ending at the top of his leg and widening til it reached his ankle where his advanced hover boots stopped showing the rest, his arms folded,crossed,his favourite stance was like this, his crimson stripes on his arms also ending where the gloves cut the view off.His crimson eyes half closed,showing only half as he stared into the stars, Shadow suffered from Amnesia,and even after facing Black Doom,he still didnt truely know who he was, everytime he looked in the stars, he saw a glimmering sillohett of Maria, a loved one he lost during the operation of closing down ARK, G.U.N destroyed his life, and his memory, and now he only seeks to return it, at all costs.

After his Upgrades and finds on his last Epic adventure, he discarded of all but one, the Flame bracelet,which he found on Radical Highway when he teamed up with Eggman and was freed all those years back, he disabled the flame part and secretly kept the chaos emeralds hidden on ARK, he harnessed the powers into the bracelet and had an unlimited resource, but had to be careful cause it was usually followed by extreme pain and exhaustion shortly after. if left to use too long that is.

Shadow's bracelet glew gold,then he did, and within a few seconds,he was glowing gold/silver, he levitated off the ground,the black parts of his body now gold/silver and his eyes remained crimson, the rest remained like it was,crimson stripes and gloves/shoes stayed too. He flew off into the air,dodging Meteors for the fun of it Until he got shocked by lihgtning, he shook his head and shook off the effect, he looked up and saw Metal Sonic floating,its robotic structure resembled one of a Sonic The Hedgehog, his blue titanium alloy skin and digital red eyes resembled its features,Shadow clicked his fingers and 16 balls of bright light surrounded Metal Sonic, then Shadow shouted "Chaos Spear!" and it became that attack,they became spears of energy,shortly followed by a big explosion, a few seconds later and the dust cleared, Metal Sonic wasent there, Shadow looked to his left and Metal Sonic was there,hanging upside down in space,levitating, then, a metalic blue knee hit Shadow's skull and sent him whirling down to the ground,where he impacted with the dirst and space dust,creating a small crater which he impacted in, his power de-activated and he was back to his original form, Shadow crawled out of the hole and reached the feet of a familiar hedgehog, it was Sonic, his blue features were like Metal Sonic but flesh not metal. although,instead of Sonics green eyes,they were Purple. Shadow stumbled up and turnt his back to Sonic."Sonic, we must stop Metal before he steals the Chaos Emera-" that was all Shadow could say as Sonic's foot connected with Shadow's spine,knocking him forward 10 feet, shadow stumbled up and Sonic was already upon him, beating him,kicking him, Jump Attacking him, he then jumped up into the air and pointed down,not even saying Sonic wind, but a blue spiral came around Shadow and knocked him out with blue energy far beyond his own.

Shadow laid there, unconcious, Sonic picked up a Radio communicator and signalled a transmission."Eggman,Shadow has been defeated, time to get the Chaos Emeralds,il signal in when i have retreived them,then me and Metal will make our way back to your base.Over!" Sonic spoke over the intercom,shortly after was a response from the renouned evil scientist known as Eggman,his cheerful,yet evil voice sparked through the Radio Receiver,breaking from time to time."Good Job Sonic, Get those Chaos Emeralds NOW!" Eggman comanded,suddenly,Metal grabbed Sonic's hand and flew through the metal walls,carrying Sonic,from the inside, he dropped Sonic where he nagotiated through the corridors while Metal dealt with the guards,giving Sonic a clean run to the Chaos Emerals.

Shadow finaly twitched,he then woke up,holding his arm with blood dribling from his mouth, suddenly a loud explosion came from above as two Golden figures shot out,Metal Sonic and Sonic had harnessed the chaos emeralds powers and were now in super form, Shadow yelled and changed into his super form and flew after them, he sped up to Metal and grabbed its leg,and threw it a few thousand meters backwards into a nearby meteor shower, he then flew over to catch up with Sonic, form there Sonic had suspected and disapered,he then appeared behind Shadow and Clicked his fingers,suddenly a blue beam came out of nowhere and shocked Shadow to bits,Shadow remained floating for a few minuets,then Metal returned,not scratched, he then grabbed Shadows arm and spoke in his eirie metalic,robotic Voice"Now its my turn" he spoke as he spun around like a whirlwind,then let go and sent Shadow hurdling towards the Earth, fire breaking around him as he penetrated the ozone lair and disapered. Metal Sonic and Sonic flew to the other side to where Eggmans base was and disapered out of sight.

Location:Eggmans Base.-Hidden Palace.

The echoing sound of Machines and Eggmans robots working about could be heard halfway down the crystalized tunnel inside Hidden Palace, Sonic and Metal Sonic was walking down the slope and the pathway's, Both of they're unusual eyes scanning around for intruders and found none, as soon as they enetered the industrial part of the base, All the robots raised they're left hand to thier forhead, saluting the two lethal warriors. As soon as they left, the robots continued shifting metal crates from one place to another,occasionaly loosing a robot due to failures but they continued to work, A cleaning drone instantly took care of the mess.

Eggman was sat in his lether chair, looking at the screens and occasionaly switching to his mech, The EggWalker, modifying it,adding a high energy photon beam, and a super shield generator to protect it from bullets. He heard Sonic and Metal enter the room, the door which open slid down and silently closed and locked up.Sonic knelt down and kept his head at Eggmans feet."Master Eggman, We have retreived the Chaos Emeralds,all seven, and project 'Shadow' has been taken care of, what is your next request Master?" Sonic spoke of,his mono-tone voice, unusual for his type of personality. Eggman looked at sonic out of the corner of his glasses as Sonic handed the Emeralds to Eggman, He grinned then spoke to sonic.

"OK,the Easy parts done, now,for the hard part,Capture Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Espio, once captured,bring them back here,and from there on,i will continue." he said as he moved out of his chair and into another door,reaching a Consol,a holograme type consol, he typed buttons into it and seven slots opened up,he placed the Chaos Emeralds into it perfectly and then the consol shut down a few seconds,then the whole area lit up, revealing thousands of Sonic's, all in capsules."Soon...The whole world will be ruled and dominated by me, and no one will expect they're hero Sonic The Hedgehog to be the one doing my work,MUAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed maniacly as the capsules filled with Green liqued as the Power of the Chaos Emeralds were being fed into the Sonic's.

Metal looked at Sonic, then Sonic shared the same glance, they then left and exited Hidden Palace, then ended up standing on a part of Angel Island, which was floating above Earth.

"First Objective,Tails." Metal said to Sonic,they both nodded and sped off into the distance in a blur,looking for they're first target,Miles 'Tails' Prower.

Location:Outskirts Of The Demolished Prison Island.

Tails, the orange two-tailed fox was laying under his Mech/Airoplane, the Tornado, His wrench screweing and undoing bolts, and fixing wires,its test flight without any Chaos emeralds was a failure and he was trying to fix it. Metal from the Tornado hit the floor,then a short sighed followed as the plain broke to peices, tails managed to climb out of the wreckage and stand up slightly,Amy Rose was also there, a pink hedgehog who had the Major hots for Sonic,always wanting for them to get married, her red dress going to her upper thigh which has a white linning around the edge's, her Heart Hammer hidden within her clothing, she looked down at tails,she had become alot taller over the years."Hehe...Need any help Tails?" she asked,her voice becoming alot more cuter and persuasive.

"No thank you Amy,il be fine,i just wish Sonic were here to help." Tails replied, he was now a 13 year old, not 8 and but his voice and appearance had only altered in the slightest.

"Yeah,i miss him too,i want him here so much,he disapered like a month ago, when he gets back here, he has some explaining to do!" she spoke with,slight anger in her voice.Tails Gulped then nodded, then out of the corner of his eyes,he saw the Sea Water surrounding the Island was rippling in one line at a certain area, when tails got a better focus, he noticed the blue hedgehog he teamed with,Sonic, running across the water as he would do when he wasent in the mood to fear anything,or when he wanted to show off,he may not be able to swim,but could run across the water when picking up enough speed.

"Its Sonic!...he's here!" Tails shouted,his voice happy and his arms throwing up into the air. Amy looked and spotted Sonic,she ran to the shore and waited for Sonic, when he arrived he stopped,face to face with Amy.

"I missed you so much Sonic!" She said,her voice squeeling with delight and energy as she wrapped her arms around him. She didnt notice the fact his eyes were purple, He raised a hand,grabbed Amy's arm and Pried her off.

"Get off me!" he spoke as his mono-tone voice continued to echo through her mind. He raised a fist and punched Amy Square in the face,making her nose bleed and sending her into the Jungle where she hit a tree stalk and passed out from the fact her back might have been broken.

"Amy!"Tails yelled as he watched Amy being sent for a free flying lesson, Tails two tails started to spin around in lightning fast movement, he lifted off the ground and flew to where Amy had supposidly stopped flying but was cut short by a whack to the back of the head by Sonic, Tails whirled for a bit then flew at sonic, and Punched Sonic square into his left cheek,Sonic stayed in a froze state of how he was hit,then smiled and used Chaos Control,ended up behind Tails and knocked him down into another tree. He grabbed Tails by his throat and took off, running across the water to where he returned to Eggmans base and drop off his Target.

Location:Rouge's Club.

Shadow slighlty moved, his arm hanging off the bed and his head hurting like mad, he moved a few milameters and ended up falling off of the bed, he sat up and opened his eyes, observing the area. It was a basic Purple room, a wardrobe, love hearts shaped like the one Rouge worse across her chest, and one hell of a huge, wooden chest, a few windows were also to be noticed. Shadow stared into the chest,not bothering with the lock,finding he was able to look through objects, he only noticed one thing in there, a drawing, he looked more closley and saw that it was a very artistic one,of Rouge and Shadow kissing under the moonlight, he looked shocked and jumped as he heard Rouge scurrying on the ceiling,spying on Shadow.

"Tsk..Tsk..Tsk...You know better than to look at a lady's personal belongings." she spoke,kinda a seductive tone,but when was it not,she always had a bad way of showing what she felt when half the time it seemed like she wanted something else.

"Well,when it involves you and me kissing,it kinda does make me wonder,Rouge." he said without even turning his head to look at her, She blushed and dropped off the ceiling,her wings flapping softly and majesticly to lighten the fall, she landed half way crouched, then stod straight and walked up behing Shadow,laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Well...sorry if a woman cant have her fantasy's" she spoke softly, removing her hand then walking to her wardrobe, changing from her normal Outfit(She kept from Sonic Adventure 2) to the purple,looking like latex type clothing and the pink loveheart still where it was,over her breasts.(Sonic Hero's).

Shadow shook his head,then turnt around and walked to the doorway.

"Where am i?" he asked as he held his head,still hurting.

"I found you floating right by the Egg Carier outside Mystic Ruins, you were floating and i took you in before you Sunk. i did you a favour, and now your at my Night Club." she told him,closing her eyes and smiling,then she opened them ajar to see his response."I also heard you were out of commision Shadow." as she picked up a tape recorder from the corner of her room,she played it and it repeated the transmission Eggman gave to sonic at they're hidden base.The fact that project'Shadow' had been taken care of and who was on the Hitman list."Tails...has already been captured,all that remains is me, Knuckles, and Espio, this is what i think,i think he's cloning everyone, i mean, a month ago, Sonic disapered when he was facing Eggman, and shortly after he was sighted at several places at once,all causing havok." Rouge continued, she then sighed and looked at Shadow."What do you think?"she asked,kinda stumped for the first time.

Shadow looked at Rouge, then sighed."This is my guess...Eggman is picking the main threats off, you are a threat,because you work with the goverment, therefor Eggman could use you to hack, Tails because he has the IQ of 300, and if Eggman had loads of them, then he would be unstoppable knowladge wise, Kunckles for the fact he's a master treasure hunter and could bring the Master emerald to his base, and Espio Because he's a ninja, and could even assasinate all the rulers of this world which would mean he would have no one to stop him from world Conquest." he replied, walking back to rouge,before he could speak, Tails entered the room with Sonic. Both of they're purple eyes fixed on Rouge rather than Shadow, Shadow wasted no time and ran straight towards Sonic, grabbed sonic and punched him out the window in Rouge's room, then Tails followed shortly after, When on the ground, Shadow crossed his arms like an X over his face and yelled "Chaos Blast!" and he along with Sonic and Tails was consumed in fire, once it was cleared away,Tails was gone and So was Rouge, Sonic was broken in peices, metal was shocking out of control and eventualy the parts that were left blew up."I gotta get Rouge back,and fast!" Shadow spoke as he chased after Tails.

Location:Radical Highway.

Shadow appeared on a rail,grinding past a bottomless fall and buildings,weaving in and out of G.U.N Robots, the Origin of G.U.N or what they are is unknown,except to kill Shadow and the other 'Mutants' like Sonic and the crew's. Shadow landed on concrete,suspended by what seemed to be a humungous bridge, He looked into the distance and spotted Tails,carrying an unconcious Rouge while in Mid-Flight. Shadow grouled and used Chaos Control to pick up on them, Moving faster than the speed of light, he managed to get so far when the path ended, instead,it sloped realy far and made him loose his distance on tails as he ran around two loop de loops and around back to where a Spring was located, he ran into it and got prepelled up above, now he came to a few turns where a spiral or rather 3 barrel rolls were distanced in a long length, he charged up enough energy and made a sprint, running just a bit fast when G.U.N air crafts bombed the path way,luckily he ran faster than anticipated, after reaching the end he jumped up realy high,managing to grab hold of Tails's Legs,dragging them down, Tails kept them from the bottomless drop and oddly didnt notice Shadow hanging on, as soon as they were out of radical highway, thats when Tails picked up more speed.

Location:Mystic Ruins Outskirts.

Shadow climbed up to face Tails head on, he then harnessed the powers of the Seven Chaos Emeralds then changed into Super Shadow, from then,with the blink of an eye lid,Tails was already in peices and Rouge was falling down, Shadow made a grab for the falling Rouge but was cut short by 3 Super Sonic's kocking him form her path, she landed in the water, and Shadow's Crimson eyes made him look alot more angrier, if he listened closley, he could hear them shaking slightly, but they flew fast into him, Shadow flew left of the first one,grabbed it and rolled it past him and grabbed the arm of the third, spinning it around and throwing it into a near by Mountain where it exploded and destroyed it's remaining parts, Suddenly,before Shadow could look back to face his opponents, one had his arms and body locked and Shadow saw the oncomming Super Sonic Number 2, which after looked at Shadow for a few seconds, held its hand out and it covered itself with Blue Energy."Chaos Sword." it spoke in its mono-tone voice, it was a new technique, Shadow observed it and made a mental note to try and learn IF he survived, Super Sonic 2 Charged towards Shadow, he quickly used Chaos Control and moved out of the way,making it Peirce Super Sonic 3, both of them exploded, then Shadow flew down quickly into the water. He moved fast as possible,grabbed Rouge and swam back up and out,swimming to the sore where he de-activated the Super effect which made him glow silver, and he crawled up to Rouge, he started to push her stoumach to try and evacuate any water, after a few minuets, he looked around the place,she spat out the water but Shadow took no notice,Rouge saw her oppertunity and continued to Act like she was passed out,after no hope, Shadow leaned down and Breathed air into her mouth while holding her nostrils shut, as soon as he did that,rouge wrapped her arm around his back of his head and kissed him, Shadow eyes widened,not from suprise, but anger, he chaos controlled out of it and collapsed onto the floor, where he knelt up and sighed.

"What do you think you we're doing?" Shadow asked,furiated that she had kissed him.

"Well..i saw an oppertunity and took it,its not my fault you didnt spot me spitting out the water when you was pushing my stoumach." she spoke with a cheesy grin, her Fur in a mess, Shadow shook his head, letting water fly and sighed.

"What is this place?" Shadow asked, never being to the Mystic Ruins before.

Rouge sighed and pointed out a big Carrier in the water in the distance."This is Mystic ruins,and that ship over there,is the Egg Carier,Eggmans Deserted space ship battle cruiser."

Shadow looked over the edge of another cliff and spotted a boat, he picked up Rouge in his arms and walked to the ladder,which he didnt use and just jumped down, hit the wooden raft with a loud Thud, which made it rock backwards and fourth, dropped Rouge into the rubber raft, started the moter and untied it from its pole and drove off towards the deserted space cruiser.

Location:EggCarier.

The boat pulled up beside the long metalic surface of the Egg Carrier, Shadow picked up Rouge and leaped very high into the sky, then landed on the ship,Rouge stoop up and thanked Shadow, he was more angry now, then again, he chose to carry her and that made him wonder alot, his wonder was cut short when they reached the door to the Center of the ship,followed by a metalic lift, odd, Eggman always chose the hover method instead of cable for lifts, and before they stood on, they were already at the bottom, Rouge walked off and Shadow shortly followed, it was deserted of living presence,only cleaning droids and machines that were inactive,even several prototypes for a new Metal Sonic, Shadow used chaos spear and destroyed them all, then heard a slight movement to his left, he ducked as a throwing knife was millameters away from skimming his skin, whatever it was only nipped some fur off of shadow's body. Shadow cursed and watched a purple blur move towards the exit, but Shadow wouldnt allow it, he ran faster than it and made it to the door, and then clenched his fist, punching whatever it was in the gut, it knelt down and coughed up some blood along with some puke, it staggered back but Rouge was behind it, so it had nowhere to go, it eventualy made itself clear by the curly tail, the horn on its head, the looks of a reptile which could disguise itself, it was clearly Espio, he sighed and weakly looked at Shadow and sighed, then stood up, Shadow offered a hand and he took it, being helped to stand up straight."Espio...what are you doing here?" he asked with certain suspicion, usualy he'd be accomidated by Vector and Charmy, but he wasent, and this made him arouse with more suspicion, but he couldnt tell if it was robotic except the fact that the blood part gave it away.

Espio blinked a few seconds,and folded his arms, then walked over to his Kunai and picked it up,placing it on the slot in his glove holder."Im here, finding out about Eggmans new scheme, he's after me, and already has Sonic and Tails too, this is bad, he's only missing me and Rouge..and Knuckles..i been trying to find out about his secret lair, but there is no Data on where he could be residing now, i killed atleast 50 Sonic's trying to get in here, maybe they were retreiving something,i dont know, but im not giving up til i find something to link up to this." Espio declared as he walked to a door, Shadow followed and Rouge tailed behing them.

Shadow and Rouge explained to Espio about the bits he didnt know, like the fact that Eggman had the chaos emeralds, that Shadow was attacked on ARK and G.U.N were still in the mess, and he also added a joke about the fact that G.U.N were always sticking they're stupid noses into a fight they cant win, or even help, countless of them had died, yet when Sonic goes in, he comes out alive and Eggman is defeated.

Espio lead them to the mainframe computer which runs the ship, then stuck a device itno it,feeding all the info into it, all the maps and data plans, he then turnt to Shadow with a cold look."I need to research these ASAP, do you have a boat or something, i was lucky i had a trail of Sonic's to lead me here."

Shadow returned the cold stare and unfolded his arms."Yeah, we got one, where are we going to be heading to?" he asked with a cold voice.

"We're going...to get Knuckles before Eggman does."he told back, with that, they left for the boat, exiting through the way's they came.

They climbed aboard the boat and sailed through the water like a hand over a smooth surface,so delicate that the boat bairly rocked at all, they saild through the Ocean back to the Mystic Ruins.

Location:Mystic Ruins.

Shadow pulled the boat into the place where he found it and didnt bother to tie it back,Rouge rolled her eyes and went back to tie it back while Espio and Shadow climbed what seemed to be an eternity of ladder climbing to get to the top, it was sunset and the trains leading back to station square were out of order now, so Shadow turnt around to face Rouge and Espio and spoke while thinking a plan up."So...our only transportation is currently out of service,so, here's what i suggest,Find kuckles, because he's the one with the master emerald, and no doubt Eggman is gonna go after that, aswell as him, so, we must find Knuckles, persuade him to come with us,and take the master emerald with us, and when we get him, we shall escape by the following, i shall unlock the ture powers of the chaos emeralds,and grab Espio so i can carry him, you Rouge will fly with Knuckles and keep the master emerald secure between you two,that means no fighting over it. Understand?" he asked, he knew a fight would progress with Knuckles later but not if he could do something about it.

Rouge sighed and looked kinda disapointed, but responded with a yes and Shadow now turnt to face Espio."Espio, i can sense the master emerald, but i know your a better scouter than us both, so, may you please lead us to the scource of the power reading i feel?"

Espio nodded and started to walk towards a hole broken into the cave, jumped up a few rocks and enered the cave, eventualy he froze when there was a gust of wind comming up from a hole in the ground,more like a gap, Rouge jumped in and got sent upwards, Shadow followed then Espio shortly after,all ending up on a higher level to the cave.

When Rouge,Shadow and Espio landed on the higher ground, they walked further into the cave,notacing an ice wall with a snow flake symbol on it, and near it was a control pannel which seemed like a statue was missing from it, but they continued walking and came to some stone doors,which suprisingly was busted open, which wasent good news, they saw the Master Emerald gone and knuckles gone with it, they were too late, Eggman had captured Knuckles and it wouldnt be long til he could dominate Central Square,Earth...and if he ever felt like returning home, he could even Rule over Mobius.

Shadow cursed aloud and punched a mini crater into the rock wall nearest to him,Espio remained quite and closed his eyes,calming himself down, Rouge was already holding Shadow down, trying to calm him down."Listen Shadow,if you dont calm yourself,then we will definatly fail, we need to work together to take down Eggman and his minions." Rouge whispered to him in his ear,trying to calm him down. Shadow sighed and nodded, right now he needed to return to Central Square to see if anything bad had happened. He stood up with Rouge still ontop of him,she landed with a thud and rolled her eyes."No respect for a lady?" she said in a sarchastic tone but already Shadow was summoning the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, he grabbed Rouge's hand and then grabbed Espio's, he then yelled "Chaos Control!" and disapered out of sight, to get to Central Square.

On The way to Central Square, Shadow spotted fire comming from the town at a very large distance,during the Chaos Control effect, Shadow picked up the speed and the ended up comming in too fast into Central Square and crashed through Several buildings before stopping.

Location:Central Square.

Amy Rose was in tears as she stood on a pavement near a ChilliDog stand, which of course was demolished like the rest of the City, she was crying alot, on her hands and knees,eyes closed and sobbing as two buildings from her,standing high above them was the original Metal Sonic and the Original Sonic, which jumped Shadow at the start to find the Chaos Emeralds, they were holding a look down on the city, laughing maniacly while people burnt, got injured and in they're demented ways, died.

Amy saw Shadow stop near her with Rouge and Espio, immediatly Sonic and Metal came swooping down after them, they grabbed Espio and Sonic sped away with him, Metal started going after Rouge but Shadow Drop Kicked Metals face before he got the chance to swoop away, Metal regained control and stood,hovering above the ground slightly, his Red eyes glowing like the burning fire around them."Where is Eggman Hiding Metal?" Shadow shouted while pointing at Metal to show he was pissed with him and him only.

Metal Laughed in a Mono-tone laugh, he then spoke while his gleeming stare was still focused on Shadow."You idiot...you think that i would tell you the were-abouts of my masters base, well, you wont find it, so, il tell you over my dead body!" he said as he charged at Shadow, Shadow ducked and then quickly leaped into the air, waiving his right arm to his left side and making several balls of light appear."Chaos Spear!" he shouted as they turnt into arrows of light and came down onto Metal, Metal Sighed and raised one leg and crossed his arms, bent his head down and spoke."Black Sheild" was all he said and immediatly a black triangle engulfed him,creating an impenitrable forcefeild around him, he then stopped when the Chaos arrows had already hit and deflected off the sheild."Try Harder" was his respone from Metal, Shadow growled and yelled as he ran to Metal at blinding speed, he then punched twice which were bouth blocked by Metal, but he managed to sneak in a kick to Metal's Jaw-frame and cracked it slightly,Oil starting to spurt out of it which made the fire grow bigger around them, Metal Changed into a gold form and Shadow changed aswell, now both of them were super formed, they were ready for the real fight, they both darted head on and both head butted eachover, Shadow got knocked back and Metal kicked him in the gut, sending him crashing into the ground, shortly after Metal dove super fast to where Shadow was but he moved and Metal connected with Concrete. Shadow levitated then Raised his right arm infront of him, then moved it to his right side, it suddenly glew red ,when it finaly had red Chaos energy siwrling and engulfed his arm, he then spoke in a shouting, peeved off voice,finding it hard to harness this much power for the chaos sword."Tell me now Metal,where is Eggman hiding, if you dont, then il kill you right here..right now!" he said as his Crimson eyes now met Metals red ones as Metal replied the gesture"Good Luck killing me, i never die!" Metal replied in a Mono-Toned voice. Shadow Raced forward like a speeding bullet with jet boosters, his arm preched behind him,"Chaos Sword" he shouted, he then raised it forward as it collided with Metal's Black Sheild, it was a few seconds of blinding light before the Chaos Sword broke through the barrier and peirced Metal's Body, Making electricle Circuits and bolts burst out the other side as Shadow's fingertips were showing on the other side of Metal's Body, There was a few seconds of scilence then Metal broke it."Hidden Palace...Eggman is ther-.." he got no further as he blew up, completley gone from the universe, Amy jumped up and down happily, her voice cheerful as she leaped and hugged Shadow, Shadow changed back into his normal form and turnt around to find Rouge gone."Damn it, Sonic musta back tailed and taken Rouge while i was fighting Metal.Amy do you know where Hidden Pallace is?" he asked her as he unlatched her arms off of him.

"Sure i do...it was originaly on Mobius, but it is somewhere around Green Forest." she said, true, during the whole effect of Eggmans Chaos Control which got them stuck on earth, some of Mobius's area's got warped to Earth and Hidden Palace happened to be one that ended up in Green Forest. Just like Green Hill Zone ended up on an Island on the uncharted parts of the world.Thankfuly no Mobians were stuck there or else most of them would have died from lack of food suplies and the power of the Master Emerald.

Shadow walked away from Amy, she had already parted in disbeleif of the fact that her love Sonic had tried to kill everyone in the city,and he almost succeeded if it were not for Shadow.Or Rouge's and Espio's kidnapping which she wasent too pleased about with herself, for not bringing out her Heart Hammer and slamming it into a few clones of Sonic.

Shadow activated Super form, he was now in extreme pain and sturggled to fly into the air but managed to, and went like the blink of an eye, already reaching Green Forest.

Location:Green Forest.(The part of prison island that wasent affected).

Shadow landed with a loud Thud on the wooden tree trunk which acted as a walk/run way. He de-activated the power because the Braclet broke during the impact,it was now broken on the tree trunk,Shadow sighed and kicked it off the edge,along with the other bits still attatched to his wrist.

He ran down the wooden trunk,around the loop it had formed and through the air, grabbing onto a vine, swinigng around a tree twice before letting go and landing on a spring, from there he ran and rolled under two very thin gapped walls blocking the way and dodged several of G.U.N's artilery assault,Mech's and what looked like square's with spikes on trying to ram him, he eventualy came to another spring, leading to a handle which he held, then got thrusted forward and let go in mid-air, letting him land on a G.U.N robot, giving him the extra height to hit a secret spring and bounce one hundred and seventy feet past the hard way and down a hole inside a hollow tree, from there he moved past bits of bark that had grown from one side of the tree to another and eventualy landed at the bottom. What Shadow saw ahead of him wasent forrest, but thousands upon thousands of pink crystals, a pallace in the background and an portal some milage ahead of him, he ran past the crystals but got stopped by a mysterious figure or two of them moving out of the shadow's, Rouge and Kuckles, but something about them wasent right, they werent clones, but they werent good either."Dont make me hurt you Kunckles and Rouges but let me pass and no one gets hurt,please stand down!" he ordered to them, but they looked at eachover and laughed, suddenly something grabbed Shadow from behind and it was Espio, holding Shadow's arm in a certain way that if he struggled too much, Espio would snap it in half, Shadow cursed and felt his knee cap get damaged as he looked infront of him to find Sonic just stepping back from the kick he delivered, and shortly followed by a kick from Tails. They laughed and Toyed with Shadow a bit more before a blinding white light blinded Shadow's vision, Shadow fell to the ground knocked out, Espio had hit him in a certain part of the back of his head to knock Shadow Unconcious, which was all Eggman needed as they took him through the Portal to Eggman's Base.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Twist:Part 2.**

Location:Eggmans Lab.

The metalic doors with the infamous Dr.Eggman's symbol on it opened silently and closed again, a shadow crept past most of the door's when it came to one which was labled.'Project Shadow', the figure punched the door and made it fall down,breaking an entry into its chambers, inside layed one Cryo-Tube with Shadow The Hedgehog floating in it, kept in a preserved state, infront of it was a consol with the alphabet spread out on it, it typed in the words M-A-R-I-A and the green liquid inside the Cryo-Tube started to flood out of the pipes connected to the Capsule, it then opened and Shadow tumbled out onto the gorund infront of the strangers feet. He sat down and nudged Shadow slightly, eventualy Shadow came to and looked at the stranger."Who...are you..?" he moaned weakly, his voice broken and dry. The figure didnt answer, instead he simply revealed himself. it was Tails, he picked up Shadow over his arms and carried him out of the door and through several corridoor's before reaching a door which said 'Mile's Chambers' he then walked in and layed Shadow down on the bed in there, practicly the only thing in there.

"Tails...what..are you doing..?" Shadow asked,holding his head from the fact it still hurt from where Espio had K.O-ed him.

"Im here to rescue you, Eggman never had control over me, im the original, i faked it so i could one day free you and allow you to get revenge, for all of us, and set the rest of us free" tails said in his usual high pitched voice, still like an 8 year olds, but with the IQ of 300.

"Ugh...i need the Chaos Emeralds...do you know where they are?"Shadow asked, still taking it easy before he eventualy sat up.

"Yeah, they are in Eggmans chambers, il need to sneak us in, but i rekon il manage." he said with a slight smile.  
"How long has it been scince i was captured?" he asked once for the last question.

"Approximatly a week, your lucky though, Eggman didnt have enough power to clone you yet, but it dosent mean to say he still cant activate the ones left on the EggCarier, you need to destroy them before he can activa-" Tails said but was cut short by an oncomming message from the intercom outside in the hall.

"_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert, someone has broken in and stolen 'Project Shadow', retrive it at all cost._" the intercom buzzed, and suddenly the hallways got filled with robot guards and a few clones of Sonic's and Knuckles, and some sneaky Espio's too. When it seemed quiet, Tails grabbed Shadows arm and ran outside the door, he then lead him through twists and turns inside the base until they reached 'Eggmans Chambers', They ran in and thankfuly by luck, Eggman wasent there, Tails pointed to the door and Shadow walked inside, and retrieved the Chaos emeralds, and got outside to find 4 Rouge clones all gathered around Tails,"Shadow, Go and escape, now!" Tails yelled before one of them punched him in the face, making his nose trickle with blood and letting him fall onto the floor, Shadow activated Super Mode with the help of the Chaos Emeralds and flew through the walls and ended up flying away from Green Forest and ended up Landing in Mystic Ruins.

Tails lay on the floor, the Rouge clone #1 Pointed to the hole in the walls and the 3 other Rouge clones flew after Shadow, while Rouge #1 sat on Tails chest,pinning him down until Eggman Returned.

Location:Mystic Ruins.

Shadow landed on the shore of Mystic Ruins, the sea water splashing against the front of his hover shoes. He stood up straight but got knocked down by one of the Three Rouge's landing down,the one that hit him stayed ontop of him,pinning him down, Shadow hit the floor and the seven Chaos Emeralds spread out on the shore, he kept hold on to one and used Chaos Control to move out of her weight and ended up standing behind her where he punched her in the gut a few times then in the face, making her collapse to the floor, it then self destructed, leaving Rouge #2 and Rouge #3 to deal with him.

Shadow leaped high into the air and stayed frozen at the peak of his jump, he then threw air down onto Rouge #2 but it turnt out that half way during the flight it turnt into a very bright and strong Chaos Beam which engulfed her, afterwards was no more left than a few peices of scrap metal. He then threw more and more at Rouge #3 but she kept weaving in and out of his attacks,eventualy she reached him and grabbed him from behind, flying up and up and up until they were quite high up."Game over! she spoke in her seductive voice as she flew back down to the ground,Spiraling and going upside down and letting Shadow's head be closer to the ground than her's, eventualy they hit the ground and Shadows head connected with the dry mud, it sent ripples and cracks across the floor as Shadow stayed upright, upside down for a few seconds, before falling onto the ground, blood pouring from a certain part of his forhead, Rouge #3 laughed maniacly until Shadow disapered, he then appeared behing her with his palm of his hand touching Rouge #3's back."This is the end" he said as he pushed into her back,sending a high powered Chaos Beam straight through her at point blank range, after 5 seconds of holding that Beam, it ended and there was nothing left, Shadow knelt down to the floor and sat down, letting his body heal the natural speed(very fast) that it healed.

Location:Eggman's Depressuriasation Chamber.

Eggman turnt the handle on the depressuriasation chamber a few times,it looked like a clog but with eight short poles sticking out so you can grip and turn it, shortly after Eggman finished turning it, the door swung upen, it was a titanium Interior and Exterior along with the titanium door, and the only thing inside the room was a small drain hole supposidly to drain the blood, or most of it. A few seconds later, the door's to the depressuriasation chambers opened and tains was being dragged, his feet scrapping the floor and Two Rouge's holding his arms over they're necks, after reaching the chamber doors, they let go of Tails and he fell to the ground, his fur in a mess and his nose starting to bleed again.Eggman frowned down on Tails then but an evil smile on.  
"Tails its such a shame im going to have to kill you, you would have been of great use to the Egg Empire, but.. now your nothing, just a dead rodent, do you have any final words before your excruciating death?" he asked, his voice cheerful and his body shaking with excitment.

"Yes i do, Shadow will kill you, will kill all of you, and the world will be safe, there's nothing you can do EggMan!"Tails yelled, his face filled with rage and his body struglling to stay upright.

Eggman frowned slightly then shaked his right hand to the chamber and a Knuckles clone picked Tails up and threw him into the depressuriasation cell. The door slammed behind Tails and he ran for the door, trying to bang it down but to no avail, Eggman started the process by hitting the button which said 'Activate', suddenly a femalve voice over the inner cell intercome spoke."Depressurisation Commencing", suddenly Tails found it harder to breath, air was venting out of the cell as Tails grew bigger and bigger, his vision getting more blood coloured, eventualy no air was left in the room and shortly after, Tails exploded, dead, blood dripped down the vent and peices of bones and meat were painted over the walls and ceiling. Miles Tails Prower was now officialy Dead.

Location:Mystic Ruins.

Shadow stopped crouching and stood up,stretched and then looked around, then closed his eyes, thinking, he was recalling a time when he was with Sonic.

Flash back

Location:Mobius/Mushroom Hill Zone.

The fresh smell of forest green was sweet in the air as Sonic and Shadow walked through the moist leaves and ontop of stalks of tree's, mushrooms moving left and right slightly, huge ones, like they were moving to a simple tune, the occasional mosquito buzzed passed Sonic and Shadow, and the wildlife was amaizing, nothing but squirrels, Birds and the occasional Mobian hunting down endangered species. Sonic walke dbackwards,facing Shadow."Now Shadow, this place im going to show you is secret and must remain between you and me, come to this place when the world is truley in peril and the Chaos Emeralds or Master Emerald dosent work." Sonic spoke as he had a cheeky grin."Its doubtful with me around, but if things happen, we rely on you if your our only hope." he added with a wink with his green eyes and laid back smile.

"Whatever blue hedgehog, just lets get this over and done with, i do not like area's which are un-charted to me." Shadow spoke with his usualy mysterious and shady voice, his arms folded infront of him and his hover boots making him hover only a few millameters off the ground. They reached the end of a path and another peice of land about 10 feet below, Sonic and Shadow jumped and landed on they're feet without a problem, and instead of walking forward, Sonic turnt and looked at the wall behind them, there were calvings of the Chaos emeralds in the wall, but bigger and lines showing light beaming from them, and what seemed like hundreds of Echidna's, some looking more and some looking less than Knuckles, and one which was standing infront of the seventh one, guarding it from intruders was Knuckles. Aided by a female Echidna, known to Sonic and Knuckles as Tikal, a still existing Echidna, most of them whom was wiped out during the first attack of Chaos. Sonic layed his hand up against the door and pushed harder, he glew gold for a quick second and then stopped, the door shuddered slightly then opened, disapering into the ceiling as the poorly lit cavern remained ahead. Sonic waved his hand and held it into the cavern, and smiled with a sly grin."Lady's First" he spoke politley, Shadow's eyes widened and grabbed Sonic by his scruff of his neck, he then threw him into the cave and he walked in shortly after."Who's the girl now?" he spoke in a stale tone, annoyed with Sonic.

After a few minuets of wandering in the cave, they reached a well lit area, Seven holders the size of Master Emeralds where placed, one above, then one bellow, folloing that pattern all the way til the Seventh one. Shadow walked in with amaizment, suprised that there was something far more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds."How is this possible...?" Shadow asked, feeling the energy of the Power Emeralds.

Sonic smiled, impressed and shrugged."These are the Power Emeralds your sensing, all seven, they are protected by one trial for each of them, they focus on all sorts of powers and weaknesses within us all, if we succeed, we get the Power Emerald, once the user Atains all seven of them, they can acess they're true form."Sonic replied, knowing how it was to feel like he had that much power, ever scince that time on DoomsDay Zone when he had to chase Eggman in space.

End Of Flash Back

Location:Mystic Ruins.

Shadow opened his eyes and harnessed the Power of the Chaos Emeralds, he then looked up, his black fur parts glowing gold, and his quills on his head and back wavering alot, eventualy after the Super Shadow transformation, he jumped up into the air and flew into space, past ARK and aiming to a planet very similar to earth, Mobius.

Location:Eggmans Base/Eggmans Chambers.

Two teams of four Knuckles were stood side by side, waiting for they're leader to come in, eventualy after waiting 5 minuets, the long legged, big bellyed, big moustached evil scientist entered the room, his glasses shinning from the light in his room, he sat donw on his chair which was located behind the desk which the Teams of Knuckles were standing behind."Now then Knuckles One through Eight, it is your job to get to Mobius, and take care of Shadow before he gets ahold of the Power Emeralds, Sonic has told me the location, and no doubt you should know, beairng in mind that you tried to stop Sonic getting them on countless occasions."Eggman said to the Knuckles clones. He then turnt his head and looked at the original Knuckles entering the room, he then stood ahead slihgtly of the eight clones, and raised his clenched fist to his head, saluting his master, Eggman nodded and he releived himself. he then spoke."Master Eggman, i request permissing to lead my troops into battle, i have Unfinished buisness with Shadow." Knuckles said, originaly he had the vendetta with Sonic but they were both so alike that he couldnt tell which one to put his rage onto from which. Eggman smiled and nodded."Permission granted Knuckles." Knuckles nodded and lead his clones out of the door, he then stopped as Eggman called his name just as he was about to walk out the door."And Knuckles...Dont hold anything back"Eggman added before Knuckles grunted and walked out.

He lead his clones outside to where the stars glowed a bright colour into the night sky, they then all turned gold, from harnessing they're limited suply of Chaos Emerald Power, but the closer they got to Shadow, the more they could regenerate. They soared through the stars and eventualy shot past the ARK, closing in rapidly on they're target,Mobius.

Location:Mobius:Mushroom Hill Zone.

The bouncing mushrooms were still they're normal red and white colour, boucing to a gentle tune of the forest as the grassy area remained as moist as it was the first time, the tree's towering over thousands of feet high, Moles poking in and out of holes, and fireflys and mosquito's inhabiting tree's and more moist and darker area's. Shadow walked for a few minuets and came to the ledge which he jumped down and faced the door, he placed his hand against the door, glew gold a few seconds then stopped as the door shuddered open like last time he was there with Sonic. he walke din and the door closed behind him, once he got to the room, he walked to the furthest one and jumped on the holder. Light surrounded him and spiraled around him as he got lifted off his feet and warped to a different place.

Meanwhile, outside the Eight Knuckles and the original landed on the ground wihtout worrying of breaking they're legs wihtout crouching, they walked for a few minuets, punching and killing any mole who was stupid to get in they're way until they sensed Shadow underneath them, the Commander Knuckles ordered one of his men to dig through the ground to him but when he tried, he got electrocuted, a trap to stop intruders from cheating into the secret area. The one who got shocked cursed and jumped off the ledge, and found the door closing, he stood under it and used all his strength to keep it open, the other eight Knuckles quickly ran in and the one holding the door slipped past before he got crushed. They walked for a few minuets and found the area to where Shadow had jumped in, the sat down and waited for his return.

Location:Trial 1.

A blinding light appeared and Shadow's figure merged from it, and dropped to the floor, he coughed a few times then opened his eyes, looking around, it was basicly a flat area of dirt, the surroungings and sky was all pulsing and purple, like thunder storm as lihgtning struck from time to time, Shadow walked a few steps and the first Power emerald showe ditself, Shadow ran after it but before he could grab it, he was thrown far back, once he stopped skidding across the ground, he stood back up and wiped his mouth when he felt a trickle of blood come from his mouth, a sudden deep voice, like an Echidna's spoke."You wish to atain the Power Emeralds, you must past Seven Trials, if you are lucky enough to pass, you will be the guardian of them until you die, good luck, Begin Trial One!" it shouted as the ground started to shake, and out from the ground grew a giant sand monster, it looked like an ancient statue you would usualy find in a Pyramid, it looke down, towering a 100 feet over Shadow, Shadow grunted and ran towards it, and reached its leg, he ran up it and circled it to stop it from smacking him off, he reached its head and then punched dead center in it, the whole body cracked and he got knocked off as the monster Spun its top half in circles, once Shadow landed on the ground, the monsters eyes shot lasers in the direction it was spinning, Shadow made a run and had to dodge laser after laser, careful not to die on trial one.He ran up its leg again and ran onto its top half, careful to keep the speed it was spinning, it became too fast and Shadow had to work hard to keep up, he entualy made it to its head and aligned his fist again."Die!" Shadow shouted as he slammed his fist into the crack his made, the monster eventualy slowed down and shortly afterwards he stopped, the crack split all over his body, he eventualy removed his fist as it broke apart, Its arms were crumbling as soon as it hit the ground, Shadow backflipped off and landed in a crouch and walked over to the Power Emerald as the monster continued to break apart. He reached the power emerald anc clenched it in his hand, it then shrunk away and he felt it inside him, this new power, he oculd definatly do stronger Chaos attacks now he had possesion of one of the Power Emeralds, but he needed all seven, not just one, so he walked to the portal which opened infront of him, and jumped into the blinding light.

Location:Trial 2

After Shadow had exited the portal, he was in the area of trial 2, it looked peaceful, a nice, desolate island, water surrounding the island. The power emeral number two was floating above him, it spoke in the same voice."Well done on your prowence in navigating through trial one, but this trial will test your confidence" it spoke as suddenly a figure which was Maria was floating above the water, she was tied by rope very tightly and dumped into the water, the gag over her mouth was making it very hard for her, Shadow hated this, he knew he couldnt swim, but his love for his long lost Maria pushed him further and he ran across the water til he was where Maria had falled he let his power reduce and he fell into the water, once in the water he saw Maria sinking slower and slower into the dark Abyss of the ocean, Shadow swam faster and faster, he eventualy grabbed Maria and swam back up, he couldnt beleive he was swimming yet he was now in Super form so that did help, he broke the surface in a heartbeat and landed on the island, he changed back and untied Maria, and removed the gag in her mouth, she coughed up water and looked at him, her blue dress was wet and her blonder hair over her eyes, covering the saphire hint to them, he moved her hair out of her eyes and she smiled, Layed a hand on Shadow's cheek and then vanished."Maria!" He shouted as she vanished, he knew she was gone, but he didint want to loose her again, but it was too late, Shadow stood up and Jumped into the air, reaching for the Power emerald, he grabbed it and it was more power inside him, a portal opened up and he jumped in, closing his eyes and wishing safe passage to the heavens for Maria.

Location:Trial 3

Once again the blinding light revealed the figure of the black hedgehog known as Shadow and he landed on the ground, he looked around and saw the Power emerald again, it was a rocky area this time, rock and dirt, everywhere, like a shoe box area, he was stuck inside and only rock and dirt could be seen."Congratulations on getting this far, but now you must face 4 opponents,kill them to proceed." The same voice spoke as 4 Echidna Guardians landed in different parts, one glided towards Shadow, one ran across the rocks and floor, One climbed up the wall and ceiling and hung upside down, and one dug underground and made his way to Shadow that way.

Shadow looked around and closed his eyes, he relied on hearing now to know when to move, he heart the dirt underneath him give way from a deep way down, and slowley rised, and he heard the flying Echidna circling over him and starting to drill down,spiraling realy fast like Knuckles would do, Shadow moved slihgtly as the Echidna underneath him jumped up, trying to uppercut Shadow but missed, he then remained in the air until the Drill diving Echidna connected with him and they both cancelled eachover out, Dead. Only two remained. The one hanging on the ceiling dropped down and tried to punch Shadow, shadow side stepped and jumped up into the air to avoid the Echidna who was running towards them, he passed by and Shadow swung his leg in a Half moon type kick and connected with the top of Once of the Echidna's head,cracking its skull, Shadow then jumped up again and pointed to the Charging Echidna"Chaos Spear!"He yelled as 32 spears flew to the Echidna's location, after a few seconds, explosions hit all around the Echidna and dirt flew everywhere, after a few seconds more there was nothing but a small, smoking crater. Another portal opened but it was bigger, and glowed different colours, Shadow took caution and jumped in.

Location:Bonus Trial.

The portal opened and rippled as Shadow was thrown onto the floor, he got up and patted some dirt off of him, the area was just like square one, but this time an Echidna was standing there with a spear in his hand, looking like Knuckles, but older, and more taller than him."Congratulations Shadow The Hedgehog, you have passed 3 tests without coming to harm, therefor i find you worthy for one special Trial, beat me, and you shall atain the other Power Emeralds."He said as he drew his spear and pointed it towards him,holding it with both his hands.Shadow nodded and put his left arm out to his side, and did the same to his right, Then they started to glow,lightning circling them, eventualy they were engulfed with Red energy, he then lowered them but made sure his arms didnt touch him, he then ran towards the Echidna, and made a slice, immediatly breaking the spear, but the Echidna hid underground and came back up with another spear behind Shadow, and got stabbed partialy in the back, blood started to seep from his wound buthe returned the favor and cut a part of the V shape on the Echidna's Chest. The echidna growled and turned gold, Shadow starteld a bit but did the same and still had his Chaos Swords activated, he then blinked and the Echidna vanished, Shadow jumped back as he felt the breeze of the Echidna's spear skim his face, making a slight nip at his cheek.

Shadow cursed and flew up into the air, Lightning shocking him but having no affect to hurt him, The Echidna did the same and they both moved at light speed, connecting with eachover in mid air, the spear through Shadow's left arm, he smiled and looked at the Echidna as the Echidna tried to tug it free but failed as it was impailed into Shadow's arm."It is possible for a wepon of natural substance to be stopped, but not a weapon of un naturan substance."Shadow said as he moved his left and right arm into the front of him, splitting the Echidna in two, blood pouring from him, he then landed on the ground, Re-grew his lower half and healed Shadow, as Shadow deactivated his power, he ripped the spear from his arm and squinted from the pain. The Echidna knelt down onto one knee and held the Emeralds in his hands."Here Shadow, you rightly earnt them, use them to your advantage and i wish you luck" He spoke with great honour, he then disapered as Shadow picked up the emeralds, they disapered inside him and he felt incredible."So...much...power...incredible!" he said as he released some in an massive explosion, and he didnt even try to release any power, a Portal opened, leading back to the shrine area, he jumpe dthrough and was carried into the ambush the clones had in plan.

Location:Power Emerald Shrines.

The Knuckles clones gathered around the portal which opened, suddenly an odd gust of wind gathered around them as Shadow was already behind all of them, he was different, he was now glowing gold, then silver, then a turqiose type colour, then back to gold, his quils on his head wavering tremendously, and Four gloowing stars were spinning around him, all Eight of the Knuckles clones jumped up and came down, Shadow smiled and clicked his fingers and a Powerful Hyper beam covered him,killing all the Echidna Clones jumping into Shadow's blast radius, after the black had stopped, Hyper Shadow was hovering over a realy large Crater. The original Knuckles changed into Super and charged at Hyper Shadow, Super Knukcles delivered some lightning fast punch's to Hyper Shadow but Hyper Shadow back flipped and ducked, moving left to right to avoid sneak attacks, once they hit the wall he jumped back wards and rebounded off the wall, landing behind Kunckles, he brang his fist to Knuckles back and broke his spin, sending him spiraling and flailing all over the place, like a lifeless corps, once he landed, Hyper Shadow stood over him, lifted his foot up and brang it down onto Knuckles head, Crushing it as blood poured everywhere, he continued to stamp which made the ground shake a few times.

Hyper Shadow looked at his hands with amaizement and shock."With this power..i can definatly stop Eggman." He said as he took off, he was already in space as the path he chose to get out suddenly exploded, lifting dirt of the ground to show he had been there faster than anything recorded, He was alreayd flying past ARK, making the fake planetary Space Station shake a bit, and move a few seconds off course before re-adjusting itself, And Hyper Shadow closed in on Earth.

To Be Concluded...


End file.
